Transducers are known that are used for transducing an electrical input voltage, input current or input signal to a desired electrical output signal. Therefore, transducers may receive a source voltage on the basis of which the transducer transforms the input signal to a desired output signal. Preferably, transducers are used in Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems, also known as (MEMS) systems. Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems may be denoted as the technology of the very small members, and merges at the nano-scale into nano-electromechanical systems (NEMS) and nanotechnology. MEMS may be made up of components between 1 μm to 100 μm in size and MEMS devices may generally range in size from 20 μm to 1 mm.
Exemplary transducers and electronic devices for such MEMS structures are disclosed in WO 2004/053431, wherein a transducer is disclosed that comprises an electrically conductive resonator element extending in a longitudinal direction having a length. The conductive resonator element can be elastically deformed by an electrically conductive actuator such that the elastic deformation comprises a change of the length. The resonator element is electrically connected to a first contact area and a second contact area thereby constituting a circuit. In this circuit the resonator element constitutes a resistor with an ohmic resistance which is a function of the length. The transducer further comprises a measurement point electrically connected to the circuit for providing an electrical signal which is a function of the resistance. Thereby, silicon resonator is used comprising a piezo-resistive readout.